


At last

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft reader, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve lost you once. Now that he has you back he never wants to let you go
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my soft!reader series. Based on the song At Last by Etta James.

Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance. The five stages of grief Steve’s therapist told him about when he first came out of the ice. How one experiences all these emotions, but the endgame and the destination always has to be acceptance.

Accepting that what he once had was now lost. Back then it was his old life, his friends, Bucky. He never thought he'd move on. That he could ever fit in. He’d always just be the man out of time. Forever distant and different from everyone around him. Admired and respected but not loved for who he is: the little guy from Brooklyn who just wanted to fight bullies.

That was until he met you. Your gorgeous almond eyes, your kind heart. You became his family, his life, holding his heart in your hands. You had no idea just how much power you had over him. Sure he was still the man out of time but to you he was just an ‘old soul' and ‘unique'.

Accepting a life he could’ve lived but was taken away from him was easy. Much easier compared to accepting your death.

***

He tapped his foot on the floor trying his best to maintain a calm exterior while Nat tried to calm him “She’ll be okay” She said but her doubt was evident in her wavering voice. Nat can’t know if you’re okay, he can’t either. It was just a waiting game.

The Avengers had lost. He had lost. Thanos got exactly what he wanted. He wiped out half the world. Half the Avengers as well. Losing Bucky, for the second time, damn near crushed his soul. But he can’t think about that, not right now. He doesn’t even let his mind linger there.

He keeps focusing on you. Your face which was in tears the last he time saw you. You cried and begged him not to go. ‘I can’t lose you. I don’t know what I’ll do without you’ you said crying into his neck. He calmed you and promised to come back to you. ‘Just one last mission. Then I’ll be all yours. Just you and me forever' he promised. And he meant it.

He was so sure they would win. That he’d come back to you. Hug you, hold you close to his heart. He’d retire and you would spend the rest of your days in Europe, albeit on the run, but that’s alright your positive spirit looked at it as an exciting adventure.

He hastily walked towards the little cottage you shared with him in Scotland, exiting the quinget. He would’ve run but he didn’t. He had a bad feeling, a part of him knew.

He broke down the door when he didn’t get an answer to your name. He looked around the house for you stopping in the middle of the living room. He fell to his knees. Brown ashes scattered around the carpet. He clutched some of it in his hand and just stared at it. Of course you were gone as well. He had an amazing habit of losing everyone he ever loved.

Why did God give him an angel like you if he was just going to take you away?

He didn’t cry. No. He wasn’t sad, he was fucking angry. At himself, at Tony, at Thanos and at the entire world.

***

Maybe he was in denial. He thought he could bring you and others back. He was so wrong. He drowned his sorrows in whiskey when he understood the extent of his failure. He holed himself up in a small Brooklyn apartment he got, he wouldn’t really need space anyway, he had no one to share a home with.

Nothing ever seemed to get him drunk, not enough to forget anyway. But a few bottles did the trick and numbed the pain. When he got tired of doing that he went on missions, threw himself into work just so he could forget. There wasn’t much to do, not with half the world being gone.

Over the years he did somewhat come to terms with never seeing you again. He still wore his wedding ring, his apartment still had pictures of you, paintings of you. But his heart no longer clenched in pain at the sight of them. Instead they reminded him of a better time.

Nat got him a golden retriever pup which reminded him of you. To keep him company. He called her ‘Ruby’ she was beautiful, exuberant and amazing just like you.

He never even looked at other women. He had plenty of offers but he refused. Nat encouraged him to move on saying it’s what you would want. Which was true. You knew he’d live longer than you, you made him pinky promise that he won’t dwell on your loss too long. That he’d move on and be happy. But he can’t just do that. Your memory is all he has left. You make him Steve Rogers. Without you and his family he’s just captain america.

They had won against Thanos and his army. They managed to bring everyone back. Iron Man had snapped his fingers and saved the universe, losing his arm in the process. Steve met with his friends hugged them all, but he was in a hurry. He had to see you. He bid them goodbye for now and took off on a quinget alone. He still had his duties but his priority has always been you.

He got out of the quinget, his legs shaky as he approched the little cottage. He remembered the last he was here, five years ago, that gruesome day was still fresh in his mind. He had changed into a compression shirt and some sweats he found on the quinget and managed to clean himself up a bit. He was seeing you after so long. He wondered what you’d think of him. Was he too bulky? Too skinny? He aged much slower than others but the stress and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders had taken a toll on him.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The house no longer smelled of you. It smelled of woods and fire. He didn’t call for you. He couldn’t. He kept thinking about the last time he did. What if you weren’t back?

“Steve?” He turned around and looked at you standing at the end of the staircase. You looked just as he remembered. No, you were somehow even more beautiful. Your eyes were glossy, your nose red as you played with the hem of your white nightgown. The material was so thin, he could see all of you.

“Sweetheart” He finally choked out and practically ran towards you, engulfing you in a bone crushing hug. He kissed the top of your head, taking in your scent that he had missed the most. You returned his hug, wrapping your small arms around him. He didn’t want to pull away, he wanted to hold you in his arms, where he could keep you safe, hide you from the entire world. But he had to get a look at your face.

He pulled away and cupped your cheeks in his hands. He smiled at the way you leaned into his touch. “did you get a haircut?” you asked running yout hand through blond strands on the top of his head. He was glad his hair was longer, that’s how his sweetheart liked it.

“I got a couple hundred” He said. He couldn’t control the tears streaming down his face. He was so overwhelmed, so happy. You were here, in his arms. At last. How long has he dreamt about this? He realised just how miserable he was without you. How did he ever live without you?

You furrowed your brows at him, clearly confused as you wiped his tears with your thumbs. From what he gathered, it had been only a few minutes for you and five years, which felt like an eternity, for him. He was glad it was only a few minutes. He would never wish the pain he went through upon you. “Oh my god Steve. You’re hurt” You grasped at his arm.

His wound had stopped bleeding, it would completely heal by tomorrow. But he wasn’t worried about that. Not when he was on cloud nine and had his love back with him. He bent down to capture your lips in a bruising kiss which took your breath away. He pulled you into him, trying to feel as much of your soft body as he could, as he poured all his passion and love into the kiss.

You yelped as he suddenly broke the kiss to haul you up and put you on the couch in the living room. He tried to be gentle but he was too impatient. He pulled your gown off of you, he was surprised with himself that he didn’t just tear it off. He tossed the thing aside as he took you in. Your breasts laid flat as you shifted to get comfortable, your nipples pert against the cold air. He looked at your glistening pussy and the curls on top of it. Your soft belly, your small wrists. Everything was just as he remembered it. He wanted to touch you but he was afraid he’d wake up and this would all be just a dream.

You shifted under his intense gaze covering your breasts from his lust blown dark eyes. He didn’t like that. He had seen you more times than he could count. He probably remembers every inch and curve of your body better than you can. He grabbed your wrists moving them away “Don’t hide from me” He rasped. It came out more as a demand than a request. He closed his mouth around your nipple and revealed in the sound of your moan. He stroked the other one as he laid open mouth kisses on over them kissing the curve of your breast.

He sat up taking off his sweats and briefs and shirt. Your heat looked so inviting and tantalizing. He wanted to dip himself into it and forget about the whole world. But he had to prepare you first, at least a little bit. He closed his mouth around your bundle of nerves. He sucked at it while licking up stripes. He moaned at the sweet taste as you thrashed above him. “You taste so good. So sweet” he said against your pussy. He didn’t have to look at you to know you were blushing. You covered your face with your hands, probably embarrassed by his dirty words. But they were true.

He was torn between making you come on his mouth and making love to you. He wanted both, he knew he would get to do anything and everything he wanted with you. But he wanted it all right this second. He halted his torture on your pussy and smirked at the needy whine you let out.

He gave his cock a couple of strokes as he lined it upto your channel. He draped himself over you so he could be as close to you as possible. He pulled you up by snaking a hand under your waist as your breasts pressed against the expanse of his chest. He kept some distance between you so he could look at your face as he leisurely entered you. He moaned as he felt your heat hugging his length.

He tried not to come as he buried himself deep inside you. “Shit I’m gonna come “ he drawled out which made you giggle. He smiled at that sound, it was the best kind of music to his ears. “So soon?” You teased.

“I had to make do with my hand for five years” He said as he thrusted into you caging you in place with his weight. “huh?” you said. He knew he shouldn’t just spring it upon you so casually, maybe he should’ve sat you down and explained everything that happened. But he was too desperate.

“Oh” He purred next to your ear. He expertly worked up your bundle of nerves with his fingers. No matter how desperate he was he had never and will never come before you. He had decided that he will treat you like a princess, even more so than he did before, show you everyday from here on just how precious you are to him.

You held onto his shoulders as you screamed, clenching his cock triggering his orgasm, milking him for all he’s got. He came inside you as he dropped all of his weight on top of you.

He felt so tired. The time heist, the battle, you, everything happened so fast.

“Steve?” His eyelids fluttered awake. He didn’t plan on falling asleep. He wouldn’t do that. He had to know you were with him. “let’s move to the bed this isn’t comfortable” you shifted as you tried to keep yourself from falling off the couch.

“In a minute” he mumbled as he flipped you both, with him on his back and you on top of him. He stroked your back and curled a strand of your hair in his finger. “I miss the beard” You murmured into his chest caressing his smooth jaw.

“I’ll grow it back. Anything for you sweetheart” He kissed the top of your head, he was still inside you. He relished in the warmth you and your heat gave him. Here he was safe and content. Maybe you kept him safer than he could ever keep you. “Just you and me forever “ he promised. And this time, he really meant it. Even God couldn’t take you away from him now. He wasn’t letting you go ever again.


End file.
